The present invention relates in general to a measurement device and more particularly to a device for determining the operating characteristics of a door closure mechanism.
A person shopping for an automotive vehicle typically manipulates the door of the vehicle prior to sitting in the vehicle. As a consequence the operating characteristics of doors play an important role in the customer's perception, conscious or unconscious, of the quality of the product.
Equipment has heretofore been proposed to attempt to measure and quantify these characteristics, but this equipment does not quantify these characteristics comprehensively and typically involves separate testing which is time consuming and is otherwise slow, inconvenient, inaccurate and incomplete.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a system which can quickly provide comprehensive data on door operating characteristics with a simplified procedure.